struggles for sheorianna
by inugurl3
Summary: sheorianna is protecting her daughter from evil men who come looking for her will she keep her daughters whereabouts a secret or wil she die in result of the wounds she has.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 never ending fear 

Inuyasha woke up & listed to the news when word of Sheorianna's disappearance was announced.

He called Shippo & asked" Shippo, is Sheorianna around I need to speak to her about her money problems." Shippo said" She is not here, or she wasn't when I got to her room. I'm sorry InuYasha I should have slept near her room." Inuyasha shook his head & thought" she used to be attacked every night & she still couldn't remember to protect herself. Inuyasha hung up & thought about doing a telepathic conversation. Trying to contact Sheorianna Inuyasha worked hard at trying to since her aura around him.

Conversation 

Inu: Sheorianna, you all right. Thinking to himself' man I feel really stupid for saying this.'

Sheori: (in a very low but subtle voice) yes dad I'm alive what do you want? Thinking at the time " I hate my life right now, why can't I have a normal life?'

Inu: is everything ok, do you know where you are? (In a very concerned voice)

Sheori: (very hushed voice) find Keyoshine & protect her, I do not know where I am, but I do know they want her. I don't want them get her, plz protect her.

Inu: stay with me Sheorianna I need you to stay with me to make sure your alive.

Sheori: dad I'm human & I will not be back to normal until dawn. I don't think I will make it that long.

Inu: you will & you know if you die you will lose your children for.

Sheori: its not going to work. I probably will lose all of the 7 still living with me.

Inu: even if I have to adopt them plz stay the hell alive I could let you see them.

Sheori: no dad they would have a restraining order on me until the kids decide that they want to see me

Inu: Sheorianna I know you need $3,5000,000 to pay off your house or you lose the children.

Sheori: Dad I'm tired I need sleep.

Inu: No Sheori, stay awake if you go now then there will be no one able to save you from death so don't fall asleep on me. Tell me what were you were doing last night?

Sheori: I can't think now, plz leave me alone, I just want to sleep & protect my children.

Inu: how can you protect your children when you dead, HOW CAN YOU PROTECT THEM HUH, ATLEAST IF YOU STAY AWAKE YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE AT SEEING THE REST OF THEM GET A BETTER LIFE THEN THE ALREADY DO HAVE NOW TELL ME WHAT WAS WRONG WITH STAYING ALIVE.

Sheori: because if I stay alive I will be attacked, but if I'm dead I will not be. Does that answer your question Father?

"Now tell us where Keyoshine is?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW"

"READY TO SLAM HER AGAINST THE WALL IN 1…2…3…NOW"

Sheorianna hit the wall of nails & was brought back in the same position again.

Sheori winced at the pain that she felt thinking that she was lucky not to remember such pain in her life & she was lucky to also live through a heart attack & a stroke a couple of weeks ago.

INU: Sheori what is happening? He grew more worried in that instant.

Sheori: they swung me into a wall of nails. ' Wow I don't remember having this much pain in my life. Why doesn't this hurt more though?' "Kouga you have to find her now. She won't make it much longer." ' this must hurt her a lot if she was in that state of mind.' "What is going on" "Sheorianna is being beaten & she does not know where she is." "Mike search for Sheori's bank records & see how much money she has." "Mark go & help Kouga find Sheorianna & for the sake of your sisters life hurry or we will not be able to save her life at all" thinking to himself 'she has to live just for Keyo. & The others'. "Dad, will you calm down we have it covered ok so just sit here & relax" (pointing over at the chair beside the phone). " Just go now or I will Kick your ass now move." Gathering up as much calm he could, he thought of the times Sheorianna was attacked & thought that maybe that was the reason why she did not want not to live. He was about to cry when Yekketta came down & said" dad I know how you feel just don't give up she will live, its not like she is human." Yekketta's loud gasp made him look at her & she fell to the floor. Inuyasha bent down beside Yekketta & said" you forgot what today was didn't you?" she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes as she nodded & began to cry hoping for Sheori's safe return. Inuyasha picked her up & held the 44-year-old girl against his chest & held her until she stopped crying. The sadness that she had was evident. Inuyasha held tight for what seemed like hours. Kagome came into the room spying her husband holding Yekketta Ann in his lap. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes & a worried gaze that stopped anyone in their tracks if they were in her spot. She walked up to him & said" I wander if Kouga found her, I hope she will be able to live through this." Inuyasha held Yekketta tighter & said" Sheorianna may be strong but no one knows how strong." He looked down & saw that Yekketta fell asleep in his arms. Her worry put too much strain on her energy. Standing up Inuyasha walked up stairs to find the young girls room, which was hard, when there are 15 rooms in the house. When he found her room, he laid her in her bed & left the room.

Plz review, more of this chapter will be available when I get around to more typing

Don't claim the copy right to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime or manga. Rumiko Takahashi, is the one person I would like to thank for creating these characters for me to use in my stories & Sueric for letting me use some of her character


	2. road to recovery

Chapter 2 recovery

"Mom" The young Keyoshine broke down the door & ran inside seeing her mother beaten with wounds the size of her head.

"Keyoshine, run now before they get you plz be safe." Kouga stepped in & punched the men in the face & ran over to Sheorianna. She looked very pale & was practically at the end of her rope. She looked like she had just been in a blender. The men got up but Keyoshine run up & kicked them in the face, sending them fling in to the next house across the street.

"Sheorianna no one is going to hurt you while you are with me. Do you hear me no one will hurt you." Kouga left & ran to the house as quickly as he could. Everyone saw the girl in his arms & did not bother to ask.

"We found her Inuyasha we found her. She needs medical attention right away." Inuyasha stepped to see what had been the most horrific sight in his life in front of him. He then remembered a time that was about as bad. Kagome came in & ran to see Sheori, who at the time was knocked out from the amount of blood loss she received. Kagome yelled for Kichiro to come & help take care of her.

Plz review, more of this chapter will be available when I get around to more typing

Don't claim the copy right to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime or manga. Rumiko Takahashi, is the one I thank for creating these characters for me to use in my stories.


End file.
